Little Rabbit
by Penguinqueen423
Summary: Fluffy Le' Mime x Jack smut... Beware: It might give you a heart attack! Jack Spicer, Le Mime, and Xiaolin Showdown Christy Hui, Warner Bros. Animation


First off, Le' Mime's birth date was made up! Second, this was another RP BadBlackCatXV and I did just because we could!

* * *

It was a rare day in the month of February; it was the 29th of that month. It also happened to be the date of Le' Mime's birthday, and he wanted to do something special with his redheaded lover, Jack. Instead, Jack had sent his lover out of the house that day to do mindless shenanigans around town. He wanted today to be special for Le' Mime, and needed time to prepare for what he was saving up for since the beginning of last month. Without arguing, Le' Mime went off to kill some time.

As he wandered around the streets of Paris, he decided to spend some time at his favorite café, _Café de l'Amour_, the place where he first met Jack. Giving a blissful yet silent sigh while reminiscing, Le' Mime started doing his usual antics around the customers that found his presence quite amusing. Meanwhile, Jack took his time getting into his costume, and sighed.

"He's lucky that it's his birthday," Jack muttered, grabbing a small bowl before he went downstairs to scatter rose petals on the ground to make a trail that led up the stairs and to the bedroom.

Le' Mime didn't know just how long Jack wanted him out of the house, yet felt eager to return to the albino he adored. Just when he strolled by a flower boutique, Le' Mime skidded to a halt before whipping around to return to the window display. A lovely arrangement of red roses, daisies, and white lilies had caught his eye, the bouquet standing out among the others. Thinking for a moment, Le' Mime decided that he needed to buy the flowers for Jack, and wasted no time in entering the flower shop to make his purchase. After dimming the lights, Jack lit some candles around the room, and quickly pulled up his stockings before slipping on the high heels.

Le' Mime checked his watch to check the time, and decided that he spent enough time away from the house. While he started on his way back home, he wondered why Jack had sent him out in the first place, but shrugged once he figured that Jack had enough time to do whatever he needed to do by then. Jack let out a breath, and scanned over the bed before pushing the stray wrinkles out of the sheets. He made sure that everything was perfectly in place, and that nothing was wrong.

After confirming that everything was ready to go, Jack walked upstairs to wait for Le' Mime, and laid down on the bed in a rather sexy pose. Finally arriving home, said mime opened the front door to enter, closing it behind him. He not only noticed how silent the entire place was, but also noted the red rose petals scattered along the floor at the base of the staircase. Approaching the trail, Le' Mime started to follow them until the petals ended at the bedroom door. Le' Mime's heart skipped a beat once Jack was revealed behind the door, dressed up in a sexy French maid costume and bunny ears.

"Happy Birthday~" Jack smirked, and pat the bed as an invitation to join him.

Le' Mime grinned widely at the sight before him, already beginning to feel hot under the collar of his striped sweater while his white makeup hid a bright blush that formed on his face. Without hesitation, he set the bouquet down on a nearby table, kicked off his shoes, and joined his lover on the bed. Jack kept his eyes on Le' Mime, and happily moved up onto his knees to give him a kiss. Le' Mime responded instantly, placing a gloved hand on the back of Jack's head to bring him closer. Gently, he pushed the albino down onto the mattress so that Jack was beneath him as he kissed back with passion.

Jack slowly closed his eyes, and let his nimble fingers dance across Le' Mime's back. Letting his body take over, Le' Mime began to glide his hand up and down Jack's thighs, his palms rubbing against the fabric of Jack's stockings. Soon he started sliding his tongue across the albino's lower lip, requesting entrance. Jack shivered in delight, but slyly opened his mouth a little to tap his tongue against Le' Mime's before sealing his lips again. The young mime's chest rumbled with a soundless growl, and briefly pulled away from Jack.

Maintaining eye contact with the albino, Le' Mime seductively began to slip off his white gloves with his teeth, his eyes never breaking away from his lover's. Jack shuddered as he watched Le' Mime sensually remove his gloves, his naturally red eyes observing every slow movement. Looming over Jack again, Le' Mime's bare fingers slipped under the elastic bands of Jack's stockings, and ran his nails up and down Jack's skin. Feeling his fingers against his pale flesh sent a wave of pleasured chills down his spine, making Jack close his eyes; wanting to feel more of his body touched.

"Mime…"

Hearing Jack whimper fed the flame of desire within Le' Mime's heart, and encouraged him to continue with his actions. Le' Mime then moved his hands up to Jack's hips underneath the skirt of his dress, and slowly tugged down Jack's white, frilly panties. He couldn't help but smirk in amusement, yet found it quite arousing at the same time. Jack grinned at the sight of Le' Mime's amused expression; he adored his mime's smirk. He looked so mysterious, yet very welcoming.

Jack reached up to Le' Mime, and pulled him down into a sweet, wet smooch; rubbing away the white makeup all the while. Le' Mime's smirk grew wider against the other's lips, and mischievously slid his hand back down underneath Jack's short dress, groping the albino's member before giving it a few teasing strokes. Jack made a small humming noise in the back of his throat, loving the feeling of his lover's skin on his. Opening his eyes, Jack grinned when he saw that Le' Mime's makeup became very splotchy after Jack rubbed away most of it. Le' Mime's unoccupied hand slid down behind Jack, and started unzipping the dress.

While carefully sliding the costume off of his lover's slender body, Le' Mime began placing small kisses along Jack's clavicle and neck; the other hand starting to pump a little faster.

"Mime~!" Jack moaned and gasped with his head thrown back against the pillows.

Le' Mime swiftly moved his mouth back over Jack's as he moaned, slipping his tongue through the albino's lips to caress his pink tongue. Jack happily returned the French kiss, wanting more of Le' Mime. Tugging on the hem of the mime's white and red striped sweater, Jack pulled away from the kiss.

"I want it off."

Le' Mime didn't need to be told twice, but wouldn't remove his sweater without teasing Jack just a little bit. Sitting up on his knees, Le' Mime lifted up his sweater little by little, exposing his natural sun-kissed skin at a tantalizingly slow pace. Jack stared up at Le' Mime's brief striptease, licking his lips as his member hardened at the sight of him. Le' Mime finally cast aside his sweater, and moved down Jack's body, pushing up the dress skirt until the albino's hard-on was exposed. The mime's eyes locked on to Jack's red irises as he blew warm breath along the shaft; only sliding the tip of his tongue on the underside of it.

"Mime," Jack moaned softly as he arched his hips.

Jack licked his lips as goosebumps rose all over his skin, and continued to watch Le' Mime through his thick, black lashes. Teasingly placing more kisses and gentle love bites along Jack's exposed hips, Le' Mime purposefully avoiding Jack's erection. Jack loved the attention, especially the idea of being marked and claimed. As Jack watched him, he mewled cutely while Le' Mime teased and worked on him. Taking the elastic band of one of the stockings between his teeth and the other between his fingers, Le' Mime slid the long socks down Jack's slender legs until the fabric gathered around Jack's ankles; tenderly kissing down the skin all the while.

"You big tease," Jack wickedly grinned.

Responding with an equally wicked smile of his own, Le' Mime stripped away Jack's dress and let the costume fall off the bed. The French mime then started licking along Jack's bare chest, taking the albino's nipples between his fingers and started playing with them. Jack moaned and whimpered in pleasure, tangling his fingers in Le' Mime's black hair. Moving up a bit, Le' Mime took one of Jack's nipples between his teeth; though didn't bite down just yet. Instead, Le' Mime traced around the areola with his tongue in a slow, circular motion, making Jack let out a lengthy moan, and push up against his lover.

"Mime!" He gasped out, adoring what Le' Mime was doing to him.

Le' Mime lightly bit down on Jack's nipple; one hand playfully pinching and pulling on the other while his other hand reached down, and massaged Jack's bare thigh. Jack's fingers gripped Le' Mime's hair as he gasped, closing his eyes and turning his head while his mouth was agape in bliss. At that point, both males were getting anxious. Especially Le' Mime as he took in all of Jack's erotic noises; making him incredibly eager. Blindly, Le' Mime reached over to the end table on his side of the bed, opened the drawer, and took out a bottle of lube.

Jack opened his eyes and gazed up at him, getting excited since he knew what was coming. After applying a generous amount of lube to his fingers, Le' Mime wrapped Jack's legs around his waist so that they were spread. Gently, the mime massaged around his lover's tight hole to relax the muscles; making Jack moan softly, and shift.

"It feels weird," he whispered.

Le' Mime made eye contact with Jack again, giving him an assuring grin. Not having any other way to tell Jack to just relax, Le' Mime did what he could to calm his lover, and pressed his lips against Jack's to distract him. Concentrating on the kiss, Jack let himself become preoccupied on returning it. While their lips were locked, Le' Mime also started massaging Jack's shoulder, doing all he could to make sure his muscles were relaxed. Slowly, Jack started to finally relax into Le' Mime's loving touch.

Keeping his mouth on Jack's, Le' Mime gingerly inserted a finger into him. Holding Le' Mime's free hand, Jack smiled sweetly up at him.

"I love you," he grinned.

Le' Mime returned Jack's smile, entwining his fingers with the albino's as he stares back lovingly into Jack's eyes. Keeping his hand held, Le' Mime started pumping his finger in and out, careful not to hurt Jack. He spread out his legs, and lifted his hips up a bit more so that it would be easier for Le' Mime to move his digit. Eventually, Le' Mime added another finger, doing what he could to get Jack used to the strange feeling. Eventually, the Frenchman angled his fingers up to try and stroke Jack's p-spot.

Jack clenched his teeth, purring while arching at the sensation. Now that Jack was a bit more used to the foreign feeling, Le' Mime spread his fingers out to carefully stretch Jack's inner walls. Jack looked at him with dilated, blissful eyes as he enjoyed his lover prepping him. From there, Le' Mime figured that Jack's body was ready. Quickly reaching inside the already open drawer that he got the lube from, Le' Mime managed to dig out a condom he had saved for occasions such as this.

Seductively opening the condom wrapper with his teeth, he managed to obtain the rubber without accidentally tearing it in the process. Jack sat up and moved closer to his lover, kissing Le' Mime's chest, and licking one of his nipples before moving down his stomach. Le' Mime instantly got a chill from the unexpected action, but allowed Jack to have his turn to have some fun. Wanting his lover to continue, Le' Mime rolled over so that Jack was now on top. Jack continued his touches and licked downward, stopping at the button of Le' Mime's pants before biting down on the fabric.

Looking up at him, Jack grinned and kissed his navel. Le' Mime watched Jack through half-lidded eyes, biting his lower lip as he enjoyed the attention. Finally, Jack unbuttoned his pants, and pulled them down to reveal a bulge in Le' Mime's boxers. Le' Mime let out a blissful sigh once his black pants were down and no longer pressing down on his aching member, although he was still eager to get him boxers off as well. Jack let the black pair of pants drop to the ground, then took hold of the waistband of Le' Mime's boxers; kissing the clothed bulge before swiftly moving the boxers down, and out of the way.

"Come on, babe," Jack smiled down to Le' Mime, "take the lead."

Smirking up at his albino lover, Le' Mime briskly flipped over so that he pinned Jack down to the mattress. Sitting up for a moment, he properly put on the condom and made sure to apply plenty of lube to the outside of the rubber barrier. After getting back on tip, Le' Mime once again held Jack's hand, and slowly began to push his erection inside of Jack's entrance. Jack arched into him, and rolled his hips to get more of Le' Mime's member inside of him. As Le' Mime gave the first gentle thrusts, Jack lightly squeezed the mime's hand; he was very fond of these moments, even though they rarely happened.

The air between them soon became thick, filled with the scent of passionate sex that encouraged Le' Mime to thrust steadily into Jack. Gripping his lover tightly, Jack's long, snow pale legs wrapped around Le' Mime's waist. He then leaned up so that his lips attacked Le' Mime's neck, and gazed back up at Le' Mime. The white makeup was almost completely gone, allowing Jack to contently see his lover's actual face that he found so handsome, beautiful even. Le' Mime's dark eyes were tightly shut in the rush of ecstasy, and got even more turned on from feeling his lover's lips on his neck.

Le' Mime's thrusts increased in strength and speed as his hands firmly held onto Jack's slim hips. Jack then thrust his hips up to meet with Le' Mime's thrusts, loving the how Le' Mime wasn't thrusting too hard, or too softly. Le' Mime's concentration was slowly slipping away as they continued making love, but did what he could to make sure he didn't completely lose control; even though the tightness and heat around the French mime's erection was enough to break his sanity. Jack moaned hotly, gasping and clutching Le' Mime to hold on tight with his nails digging into his skin.

"Mime, more! Please, more!" He begged.

Desperate to find a way to keep focused, Le' Mime leaned down and sank his teeth into Jack's skinny neck; he responded to Jack's plea by thrusting harder into Jack, savoring how Jack's inner walls gripped his solid member like a vice. Jack could hardly contain the pleasure he was feeling as his body moved against Le' Mimes. His nimble fingers gripped and scratched at Le' Mime's back, living in the moment of being engulfed within the flames of passion and lust; it was the best feeling in the world to him. Forcing his eyes open, Le' Mime peered down at Jack's youthful, pale face. Seeing Jack with the expression of sheer ecstasy and pleasure along with a hot blush painting his cheeks was nearly enough to make him snap; yet he kept going.

Nearing his own orgasm, Le' Mime wrapped his fingers around Jack's neglected erection, and started rubbing it to the pace of his thrusts. Jack arched at the feeling of his member being groped, and moaned louder while twisting.

"Oh God, yes!" He cried out, with a few more desperate thrusts he was pushed over the edge.

Le' Mime reached his own climax shortly after Jack, but resumed to slowly thrust to help ride out their orgasm. After coming back to reality from their high, Le' Mime quickly removed himself from Jack to properly dispose of the used condom. Pulling off the sheets, Le' Mime slipped off the high heels on Jack's feet, and started tucking them into bed for some rest. Luckily, the candles were had extinguished themselves moments ago. Moaning happily, Jack laid down on his side and curled up against his lover; gazing up at him with soft eyes.

"You're a mess, babe," he chuckled, and used the blanket to gently wipe the remaining makeup off of Le' Mime's face.

Le' Mime winced a bit out of embarrassment, but smiled back shortly after Jack removed the rest of the white makeup. Even as his mind began to drift from exhaustion, Le' Mime innocently pecked Jack on the lips; wrapping his arms around the smaller form. After returning the quick kiss, Jack yawned and closed his eyes as he got ready to sleep.

"Love you."

Le' Mime nuzzled against Jack, and held him closer to his warm body before finally drifting off to a deep slumber.


End file.
